It is planned to complete the determination of the primary sequence of the cell wall protein bacteriorhodopsin. In the course of this work the previously developed method for mass spectrometric protein sequencing will be constantly refined as demanded for the problems presented by the uniqueness of these molecules which have unusual solubilities. The structures of other proteins of similar nature will be determined next.